1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet screwdriver, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver having a concealable ratchet shifter.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a ratchet screwdriver 10 of the prior art comprises a handle 11 having a main body 12 which is provided at the front end with a central axial hole 14 with a heart hole 13 for pivoting a shaft rod 17. The shaft rod 17 has a gear 15 and a pillar 16. The main body 12 is provided with an insertion slot 18 for receiving a stop plate 19. The gear 15 is actuated by two reverse plates 20 disposed on the top of the main body 12. The two reverse plates 20 are provided with a dial seat 22 having two resilient press plates 21. A casing 24 has a position confining hole 23 and is fitted into the front end of the main body 12 such that the cut edge 25 of the casing 24 is stopped on a projection 26 of the main body 12. The main body 12 is provided at the front end with a locking member 28 having a carrying hole 27.
Such a prior art ratchet screwdriver as described above is defective in design because the protruded knob 29 of the dial seat 22 makes the assembly of the casing 24 difficult, and because dial seat 22 can not be easily adjusted.